Nightmares and Past Unleashed
by Art n' Music
Summary: A maniac has escaped and is after a certain bad-luck, and seemingly nightmares start coming to life. Just when the Teen Titans thought things couldn't get weirder, a phantom appears stealing jewelry, but saves civilians. What does bad luck, a phantom, and nightmares have to do with a loon?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A security guard walks through the metal-covered hallway, footsteps echoing strangely loudly. On his belt is a laser-firing baton and in his right hand is a gun-shaped taser. Solid steel doors, about five feet thick, repeatedly pass the guard with only a rectangle, super thick glass window the only access to the super-powered villains locked up. Most cells are quiet and empty, with the exception of a few of the most powerful and dangerous villains on this world and the guard really wish for more of them and to be yelling out stuff on their minds. It makes his job far more interesting like at his last security job.

A whirring and beeping sound interrupts from behind the guard and he turns to see the usual food robot giving the criminals that are in the special jail their dinner. He watches the robot pass him and continue down the hall, the food container following close behind. It stops and turns to another hallway with the entrance taped with a black and yellow striped tape. The security guard always wondered what criminal is down the hallway. He heard rumors that a mind controller maniac was stuck down there, and he was warned that no human should enter the hallway, should they get 'hypnotized by the controller'. Of course, knowing his boss, it could just be a joke of his to frighten newcomers.

While he was lost in his thoughts, the chowbot rolls by the guard and returns back to the kitchen. The guard turns back to the hall and curiosity got the better of him. He slowly raises a foot and moves over the line, then lightly steps on the other metal. Nothing happens to the guard, so he continues walking down the forbidden hall. The dark gray walls send a foreboding feeling to his head, but he continues down until a floor-to-ceiling door stops him. The door has a large safe-like lock in the middle of the windowless door, as well as a keypad for the robots.

The security guard starts to wonder if this is such a good idea.

Suddenly, a calming, hypnotic voice enters his head, soothing every inch of the guard. His arms fall limply on his sides as he listens to the mysterious voice, telling him to open the lock. Through a red haze in his eyes, the guard slowly grasps the giant lock and twists it to the right until a click erupts from inside. The guard steps back as the metal door slowly swings open, silent as a mouse. He walks in the room and the voice again speaks in his head. "_Deactivate the lasers." _His hand reaches for a lever on the wall and pulls down to show red lasers in the room, which flickers off. Immediately, a dark-red beam shoots out and blasts the security guard. All that's left is an empty hallway with a ring of dark red blood on the walls.

A shadowed man walks up to the blood ring and clicks his tongue. "I wonder if all the guards here should get the same fate. Or maybe I should save the energy for the teens that put me in here."

"_No!" _shouts a voice in the man's head. _"I gave you the energy so you can complete your mission. Nothing else."_

"Besides anyone getting in my way, that is." The man says.

"_That too. Now go!"_

"Do I have to? She was my top student at the-"

"_DON'T QUESTION ME!" _it shouts, hurting the man's head._ "Now go and get the girl!"_

Sighing, the man mutters, "As you wish." He then aims his cannon arm at a wall and fires another red laser, obliterating the metal and revealing a nice sunny forest. Sirens wail all over the prison and guards rush toward the breakout, but by the time they reach the cell and discover the blood and open door, the man has disappeared. The chief examines the scene and orders, "Contact the Teen Titans."

"But sir, they made it clear they want the week off."

"They will surely change their mind when they hear that the most powerful villain is loose. Now go."

"Yes sir." The guard rushes to a landline just as the chief spots something among the blood. Closer inspection reveals it to be a message beyond creepy.

NIGHTMARE SHALL CONQUER ALL


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Lost Child under Villainess**

In the bustling city of Jump City, a large, H-shaped building sits along the rocky and damp coast. Inside the building is a gigantic screen, a deluxe-like kitchen, and a sofa with a table and computers below the screen. On the couch are four teens watching some TV, another large brute probing through the filled refrigerator in the kitchen. "We're out of hamburgers again." Mammoth says.

"Well why don't y'all go ter the store an' get more!" Billy Numerous retorts in a southern accent. He walks up and searches for a snack for himself.

"I would but a super villain can't just walk into a store and wait in line."

"Why not? Y'all did it 'fore."

See-More, a wiry teen with a large eye in the middle of his head, shushes them. "Can't you two be quiet? The show's starting."

Kyd Wykkyd, a non-talkative teen wearing a bat-like costume, turns to Gizmo, a young bald super genius, who's scratching his head. He makes a sign language that reads, 'Something wrong?'

"I feel like I'm forgetting something, just can't quite put my finger on it."

"Ain't it a prank or somethin'?" Billy asks.

"Most likely, but I don't know to who and what."

"GIZMO!"

The shout sends Mammoth jumping into the duplicator's arms, who falls under the weight. See-More spits his soda out in surprise, Wykkyd quickly turns around with wide eyes, and everyone turns to a fear-stricken brainiac. The one-eye asks, "What did you do?"

A towel-wrapped pale girl walks into the living room, completely infuriated. Small specks of a green goo drip from her face and her pink, cat-like eyes aimed at Gizmo, and she asks, "Did you replace the shower water with goo!"

"I did no-! Oh wait, that's what I forgot." Two hands clasp the brain's suit and lift him up eye-level. "Okay, just calm down Jinx. That prank wasn't made for you." Gizmo whimpers. "That was actually made for-for…Billy!"

"Say wha'?" he strains under the heavy Mammoth.

Eyes glowing, Jinx yells, "I don't care what that joke was made for, I want you back in the bathroom and fixing the plumbing now!"

"Okay okay, I'll go! Just let me go and I'll go fix it right away."

"You'd better." Jinx says dangerously. She lets go of Gizmo and he rushes back to the pranked bathroom. The pink-haired girl looks at the others, who are all wide eyes at her. "What are you looking at!?"

They quickly turn back to what they were doing. The bad luck huffs and walks after Gizmo, and Billy asks, "Did anyone else notice her towel startin' ter slip?"

"Only you would see that." See-More says.

After a while, Gizmo strolls back, grumbling nonstop. The duplicator turns around from his multiplayer-single game and asks, "So, how'd it go?"

"I do not want to talk about it." He mumbles, sitting on the free space of the couch. Billy shrugs and returns to his game, when a clone shoots it apart. "Woo-hoo! Now that's how y'all do it!"

Soon, a fully clothed Jinx walks back into the room and says, "I need some air."

"You sure that's smart?" asks the Cyclops.

The teen ignores him and grasps the doorknob when the small brainiac says, "Okay, I know your steamed Jinx, but can't you take a joke? Everyone else here does."

Her eyes glows pink again and pink energy erupts the chair Gizmo was sitting on, sending both into the kitchen. Upon contact with head and door, an open jar of mayo shakes and falls down on top of the small child. When her work is done, the bad luck walks out of the building, her wet, and shoulder-blade length hair flowing behind. The door slams loudly, which scares Mammoth back into Billy's arms. "What's up with y'all and hoppin' onto a guy's arms?"

Outside, Jinx puts on a coat and walks toward the city, which anyone would say is crazy for a villain. But her hair just falls straight down instead of the usual devil-horned style, and she is wearing a jacket that covers most of her outfit. Soon, her boots meet solid cement and her ears listen to honking cars and her eyes meet slightly run-down buildings. She spots many homeless adults in alleys surrounding a blazing trash can. Among the adults are sad-stricken kids, of all ages, waiting for a miracle to happen. Jinx would have found the sight amusing, seeing the people weak and pathetic compared to her, but instead she feels sympathy for them. The sight, instead of cheering her up, just reminds Jinx of her previous life. A miserable life in the streets…

* * *

_A young girl runs through alley after alley, breathing hard and weak from hunger. Her bright pink hair rustles in the cold wind as she looks for something to eat, but finds nothing edible, until she walks out and finds a hotdog stand. The girl hides behind a trashcan and watches the man make hotdogs. Soon, an opportunity opens and the young outcast waves a hand, which has pink strands waving around. A strand knocks the ketchup bottle over the side, making the man lean down to get it, and the young girl quietly rushes in. But just as she grasps a dog, the man gets up and spots the stealer. "Hey, what do you think you're doing!?"_

_The girl squeaks and hastily backs up while the hotdog man grabs a small pole. He turns to the stealer and sees her on the ground, head hidden behind her legs and under her arms, and whimpering uncontrollably. His angered face morphs to pity upon seeing the small girl and the visible bruises on her arms. He slowly puts the pole down and makes a hotdog with ketchup on top, then walks up to the frightened girl. The man taps on her shoulder and she flinches, but later looks up to see a hotdog in a hand. The girl looks higher up and sees a smiling face. "Here. You look like you need some meat on those bones."_

_The girl hesitantly reaches for the food, then quickly brings it close to her chest. "Th-thank you."_

"_You are welcome. What's your name?"_

"_It's Jenna."_

"_Well, why don't I take you somewhere safe?"_

* * *

_Confused, Jenna gets up from the ground and follows the man someplace that will soon be her new home…_

"Hey lady."

Jinx gasps out of her flashback and looks down, seeing a young boy. "You look familiar."

"Uhhh…"

"You look kinda like Jinx."

"Oh no. I am not even close." she says hastily.

"Then why is your hair pink?"

"Eh heh. You have heard of hair dye, right?"

"Oh. Okay." The child walks off, and Jinx sighs in relief. She continues her walk through the city, until a certain explosion catches her eyes. "Hmm. A crime. Let's see how the Teen Titans take this one down."

The bad luck runs toward the robbery, jumping over cars and running along the roofs until she sees the crime scene: a marble bank. She sits down at the edge of the building with a sly grin, ready to see the best part of the show, which is how the Titans get smacked before winning. Soon, the villains rush out of the alarming bank and Jinx gasps as she recognizes her own team. "Stage a crime without me? Oh, those guys are so going to get it!"

Just as she finished, five teens appear in front of the Hive five, and the teen smiles. "Or I can just let them get owned by the Titans."

After some witty remarks, the two teams battle, and Jinx just laughs at all the K.O's happening to both. Of course, by experience of the Teen Titans, and lack of their leader, the Hive is quickly defeated, and Kyd Wykkyd brings the others to a hasty retreat back to their hangout. The Teen Titans go and put the money back inside the bank and, after hearing a million thank-you's, head back to the Titan's Tower for dinner and movie night, according to the green boy called Beast Boy. As soon as they're gone, Jinx gets up from her seat and stretches herself out of sleep, then walks back to her home, keeping to the shadows of the city. She steals a bagel from a woman's bag as the teen walks to the coast, and she soon hears the waves crashing and seagulls which somehow relaxes her. The coast slowly revert her mind from the twisted evil to the small, harmless child Jinx used to be…

* * *

_At the Jump City Orphanage, seven year old Jenna walks across the grounds, carrying her favorite sketchpad and tools. She gets some odd looks from the rest of the orphanage kids, something she's been getting the past two years, but the young girl ignores them as she walks to her favorite tree. Jenna then sits down against the trunk and starts drawing a unicorn when the orphanage bully, Starly Nickel, walks up and says, "Hey, freak."_

_The pink-haired girl ignores her and continues on the horse. The bully starts to get annoyed and tries again, "Freakshow, I'm talking to you."_

_She ignores the commotion, and Starly snatches the book out of her hand. Jinx jumps up and asks, "Hey, what's the big idea?"_

"_When I'm talking to you, you listen next time."_

"_Why should I listen to you? You never have anything good to say." _

"_If you listen for once, you'll see that I do say nice things, Freak."_

"_That is what I mean, you big bully. You know, I betcha you're just a little scared child underneath all the punching."_

_Everyone who was listening 'oooooh'ed at her speech, and Starly grinds her teeth in anger before punching Jenna's eye. The children gasps as the bully says, "Scared little child!? Says the pale freak who's cowering on the ground!"_

_The young girl whimpers as the pain reminds her of the life on the streets and Starly and her buddies laugh, then the leader says, "Let this be a reminder of what happens when someone calls me weak!" She raises another fist and Jenna closes her eyes and prepares for the pain that shall come, but never comes. She opens one eye and sees a cupped hand blocking the fist. She looks up higher and spots an older orphanage boy, a look of determination on his face. "What do you think you're doing?"_

"_What does it look like? I'm teaching that freak a lesson." Starly answers, frustrated._

"_Really? Looks more like a bully beating up an innocent girl."_

"_And I have a very good reason. I mean, just look at her!" She points at Jenna, who is still cowering on the ground. "She's a total freak!"_

_The boy looks at the scared girl then back at Starly. "I only see one freak here, and that's you."_

_The bully snarls in anger. The boy takes back the sketchbook and pushes her back, then orders, "Now get out of my sight."_

_She starts walking away, but says, "This ain't over Chris." before vanishing inside. _

_Chris turns back to Jenna and gives her book back, asking, "You alright?"_

"_I'm fine. Nothing too injured." she answers._

_The boy leans down and inspects the black eye, then clicking his tongue. "We should get this checked. Come on." He helps the pink-haired girl up and leads her inside to the infirmary…_

* * *

The Hive-out soon appears before Jinx as she wakes herself from her past. Her mind goes back to the boy that has helped her, Chris. _I wonder what happened to him. Best guess is he's with a happy family that loves him, and I'm robbing museums._ She sighs miserably and once again wishes for something better, a happier life, but she knows it will never happen. She _is_ bad luck, from the tips of her hair to the boots on her feet. Nothing on this world can change that.

_But what if there is something out there that can change this? _A small voice asks.

"Stop it, Jinx. There is nothing that can change what I am."

_It might not change what you are, but something could change how you think of everything._

"Now I'm talking crazy to myself."

After clearing her head of the nonsense, she walks into her base and finds her teammates arguing about something. Gizmo jumps up and down and screams, "You stinkin' dirt bags! I had that tin can where I wanted him, and you just had to rush in!"

Mammoth yells back, "You looked like you were getting pounded! I actually tried to save you!"

"Would both of you just shut up!" shouts See-More. "The reason we got our butts kicked is because-"

"You didn't have a leader?" Jinx finishes with a smirk.

Everyone turns to her and the brainiac yells, "Where have you been?"

"Watching you guys get your butts kicked."

"Why I outta-!"

See-More fires a soundproof eyeball that envelops Gizmo just before he shouts out his swearing. Jinx says, "Thanks See-More."

"No problem."

"So tell me, did you steal any cash _without me_?" she asks, ending it with a dangerous tone.

Everyone hears the danger dripping out, and they all nervously say, "No."

"That figures."

Billy Numerous whispers, "What's she gonna do now?"

"Since you guys got to do what you want, then we're gonna do what I want. Sound fair?"

Gizmo yells even more inside the eye-bubble, but nobody can hear him. The Cyclops says, "Let me guess, something to do to get into the Brotherhood of Evil?"

"Well duh."

Everyone groans, making Jinx annoyed. "Is there a problem with that?"

"Well Jinx, the last time we tried to get into that organization, it didn't end so well." See-More says.

The bad luck sighs before saying, "I know, but this time, I think I found a way to change their minds."

Mammoth asks, "And that would be?"

"I hear there's a new gem on display at the Museum of Natural Histories, its legend saying that the gem holds magical powers."

"I thought you said that they are just that. Legends." Cyclops reasons.

"I know, but ever since they put that artifact there, weird things have been happening to the security cameras and alarms. So what else could it be besides magical? So, let's go tonight."


End file.
